starseekersfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Benutzer:Waschbärpfote
Über mich Hallo! Ich bin Waschbärpfote und manche von euch kennen mich vielleicht aus dem Warrior Cats Erfindungs Wiki, wo ich relativ viel mache. Blaufrost und Sonnenregen (Roxane Fawn) haben mich hierher eingeladen und ich wollte mir das gerne mal angucken und finde die Idee sehr cool. An Bronce, über Bronce. Broncekralle ist die beste online Freundin die man nur haben kann :3 Ich bin sooooo froh, dass ich dich kennenglernt habe. Als ich in mein erstes Wiki, das Warrior Cats - Erfindungs Wiki gekommen bin, war ich hoffnungslos verloren. Ich hatte es geschafft Fragen auf meinem Profil zu stellen, welche Onyx mir dann beantwortet hatte. Ich wusste aber nicht einmal, wie ich zurückschreibe. Und dann warst du da, puff! Du hast mir eine Nachricht auf meiner ersten Geschichte hinterlassen (by the way, es ist so lieb von dir, dass du das ernsthaft noch ein bisschen weiterverfolgt. Ich meine, nicht mal ich selbst verfolge diese Geschichte weiter!), den ersten Kommentar, den Startschuss. Du ahnst nicht wie glücklich ich über den einen, lieben Kommentar war. Natürlich habe ich dir zurückgeschrieben. Eine der besten Entscheidungen, die ich je getroffen habe. Heute bist du immer noch an meiner Seite. Wir haben eine eigene Kategegorie mit Geschichten, die nur aus Kooperation von uns beiden stammen. Wenn ich in der Schule sitze, dann denke ich immer schon daran, endlich nach Hause zu kommen und dich anzuschreiben. Du warst schon immer mein Fels in der Brandung. Diese 100 bearbeitungen mehr. Egal wie viel ich gearbeitet habe, du hattest immer diese 100 Bearbeitungen mehr. Das habe ich dir nie gesagt, aber ich habe immer versucht einen Gleichstand hinzubekommen :D Du bist mein Vorbild. All die Sachen die du geschafft hast, von denen ich teilweise immer noch nichts verstehe. Du zeichnest wunderschöne, einzigartige Covers für mich, ohne dass ich überhaupt fragen muss :3 Du hattest damals immer mehrere Freundinnen, während ich nur dich hatte. Zu diesen Zeiten habe ich ein bisschen befürchtet, irgendwer könnte dich mir wegnehmen. Jetzt habe ich selber meinen Freundeskreis hier und weiß, dass uns ganz sicher nichts trennt. Und das ist auch gut so. Du bist mit abstand meine wichtigste Freundin und außerdem wirst du ja auch immer meine erste Freundin im Wiki sein. Broncekralle �������������� Du bist eine unglaublich nette Userin, die wirklich unter jeder Geschichte einen Kommentar hinterlassen hat. Du würdest niemals zu irgendwem etwas gemeines sagen, sondern bist einfach zu jedem freundlich und von Anfang an aufgeschlossen. Deine Hilfsbereitschaft ist wirklich bemerkenswert; die ganzen Covers, Mitarbeit, Erklärungen, Feedback.... Wenn ich einen schlechten Tag habe, verkrümel ich mich an meinen PC und lese all die netten Dinge die du über mich, oder an mich geschrieben hast und es geht mir augenblicklich besser. Man kann mit dir auch super reden. Außerdem schreibst du mich immer wieder an und ich habe was zum zurückschreiben. Auch das gemeinsame Schreiben mit dir ist genial. Du hast so viele tolle Ideen und kannst auch unglaublich gut schreiben! Und bei dir weiß ich auch, dass du meine Arbeit wertschätzt. Jede Minute die ich mit dir verbringe ist ein Segen. Du bist für mich da. Wenn es dich nicht gäbe, hätte ich vielleicht schon längst mit dem schreiben aufgehört. Es wären nicht 89% meiner Geschichten über Katzen. Ich würde nicht die ganze Zeit am Bildschirm kleben um ein Kapitel für dich zu schreiben. Ich hätte Verloren nie, nie, niemals zuende schreiben können, wärst du nicht meine Arbeitspartnerin, die neue Ideen heranbringt, positives Feedback hinterlässt und die ich außerdem nicht hängen lassen möchte. Wenn du mit dem Wiki aufhören würdest, weiß ich auch nicht, ob ich es ohne dich aushalten könnte. Ich hab dich so lieb! Meine Beiträge Ich glaub, ich kann langsam nicht mehr alles auflisten. Schaut doch mal bei meinen Hauptcharas Aurora und Melody rein (Auroras Seite ist besser geführt) Meine Covers Die ersten 5 sind für Linked in Destiny, das 6. 7. 8. und 9. habe ich für Skyfall (Flutensprenger) gemacht und das 10. 11. und 12. sind für Sundusk (Eisjäger/Jäger des Eises). Das 13. 14. 15. 16. und 17. sind für Bronceee und ihre Geschichte Alliance. Das 18. und 19. sind für The Last Wish of a Good Friend und das 20. ist für A Forgotten Enemy. Ich nehme Aufträge an :) Linked in Destiny 3-0.png Linked in Destiny 3.png Linked in Destiny 2.png Linked in Destiny.png FotorCreated4.png Flutensprenger.png Flutensprenger2.png Flutensprenger3.png Flutensprenger4.png Eisjäger1.jpg Eisjäger2.png Jäger des Eises 1.png Alliance 1.png Alliance 2.png Alliance 3.png Alliance 4.png Alliance 5.png The last wish of a good friend 1.png The last wish of a good friend 2.png A Forgotten Enemy 1.png